Containment 41
by PrussianMatrix456
Summary: When a dangerous new disease creeps its way across Europe, those who are affected must be contained. The goal is to prevent it from reaching any other countries. Denmark finds himself being forced into containment, a terrifying place with the diseased and dying. Will he be able to make it out alive? Or succumb to the disease's nasty hold?
1. Static

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my new multi chapter story, this time we are focusing on Denmark! I love Denmark haha so he gets a story finally. I'm looking forward to this one, it should be fun :D **

**Let me know if you have any questions or comments! **

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Containment 41**

There was something about the way the wind was blowing, the way the trees were swaying eerily in the crisp night. The lack of animal sounds in the silence under the dim moon. Something about the clouds rolling in slowly, ready to cover the moon's light.

Something was off. Denmark could feel it as he wandered leisurely through the woods, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. It was a bit of an unnerving feeling, especially since he could not place what could possibly be wrong. He decided to think back to the daylight hours.

Lunch had been out in town, accompanied by Norway. The couple had chatted and for the most part, Lukas was in a good mood, though only Mathias could tell that. He was happy to see Lukas enjoying himself, but something had caught his eye outside the restaurant window.

Some man, wearing casual clothes and for the most part looking like your average Joe. Except, he had looked… ill? Yes, ill. Mathias had decided the man looked ill, and should probably go back to his home and rest. He had thought about pointing it out to Lukas, who was more skilled when it came to medical symptoms and whatnot, but before he could, the man was suddenly running. He had skidded down the sidewalk and rounded a corner, faster than someone that ill looking should be able to.

But he had never appeared again and Mathias let it go.

Looking back on it now, though, Mathias tried to recall any small details about that man. His eyes had seemed off, the coloring not quite right. And his face… Mathias tilted his head, staring blankly at a tree, trying to remember. His face had had an estranged expression, as though he was not all there at all.

Just then, a young doe pranced out of the bushes, startling Mathias out of his thoughts. He whipped around and looked at it, meeting its beady eyes for a brief moment before the creature turned away and continue on its path. Mathias half smiled, watching it go.

"Mathias…?"

The Dane recognized the quiet voice right away and turned, coming face to face with Lukas. His smile grew and he reached out, grabbing the Norwegian's hand.

"Hey, there," Mathias greeted. "What're you doing out here?"

Lukas looked up at him, tilting his head a fraction, "I'm wondering what you're doing out here, wandering around in the dark with that stupid look on your face."

"I was just enjoying the night, I guess," Mathias told him, thinking about the off feeling about everything around him. "Do you want me to come back in?"

Lukas shook his head. "No, of course not. I was just wondering…" he shrugged his thin shoulders and pulled lightly on Mathias's hand, muttering lowly, "Just come inside, you idiot…"

Mathias laughed and gave Lukas a kiss on the forehead, letting him lead the way back to their house.

Lukas pushed the door open and let go of the Dane's hand as he followed behind him and shut the door, locking it. Lukas wandered over to the couch and sat down, picking up the TV remote. Mathias joined him, wrapping his arm around the younger's waist and pulling him closer.

"Tino called me and told me to turn the news on," Lukas said as he held the remote out to the television, "but nothing happened. It was just static."

Proving his statement, Lukas pushed the red button and the two watched as the screen came to life. But all that was displayed was the grey static and awful noise that came with it.

"Is the TV broken?" Mathias asked, getting off the couch to go look at the TV, running a hand over the top.

"It better not be," Lukas dropped the remote onto the cushion. "We just bought it."

"I know," Mathias leaned forwards to peer behind the set, examining the wires and tightening a few. But nothing changed, even when he attempted to change the channel.

Lukas let out a sigh. "Guess we should call somebody about it tomorrow," he stated and Mathias shrugged, pushing the power button and sitting back down beside Lukas.

"Well, did Tino tell you what was on the news?"

"No, he just said to turn it on. I could call him back and ask."

Mathias watched Lukas as he lifted his phone and called Finland back, raising the phone up to his ear.

"Tino. No, I couldn't. Our TV must be broken; all we are getting is static and-… You are, too? Oh…" Lukas glanced up at Mathias, shifting a bit on the couch. "Yeah, I guess. A disease? Really? How much of Europe? Wow… Okay, thanks. Bye."

Mathias cocked his head, demanding, "Well? What is it?"

"Just some sickness that's spreading around," Lukas explained, shrugging it off. "Probably nothing."

"Right, nothing…" Mathias nodded slowly, casting his gaze to the window.

Lukas stood up, looking at Mathias. "Let's just go to bed," he suggested, folding his arms across his chest. "We can look into it tomorrow. It's probably just a flu thing, nothing serious."


	2. Before the Storm

Setting the coffee mug down lightly on the table, Lukas let his eyes drift away from the window to his lover, sitting across from him. Mathias was gazing down at his plate of rye bread and cheese, his expression fairly blank. That was uncommon for the Dane.

"Hey," Lukas reached a hand across the tabletop and poked Mathias's hand until he lifted his head and looked at the younger. "You're looking exceptionally less idiotic today. What's on your mind?"

Mathias half smiled at him and shook his head. "I bet. Is the TV working right yet?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of the living room.

"I haven't checked yet."

Now both heads turned toward the doorway, contemplating the idea of heading that way and testing the television out again. Lukas then looked at Mathias and shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

"We could go see now, if you're done eating," he suggested. Mathias nodded and stood up, waiting for Lukas to join him at his side before heading into the living room.

The pair walked to the couch, Mathias snatching the remote off the side table, and flopped down beside each other. The Dane pointed the remote at the receiver and pushed the little red button on the top of the small device. They heard the sound of the television set coming to life and were suddenly greeted by explosions and gunshots from an action movie.

"Were you watching a movie before I got up?" Lukas asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Mathias nodded, "I was bored."

"And you didn't turn the DVD player off."

There was a silence as Lukas gave Mathias an accusing glare whilst Mathias went for what he hoped was a very innocent smile.

"Look, there are more important things at hand!" Mathias claimed as he quickly turned the DVD player off and switched the TV settings to regular television.

But, just like the previous night, they were only met by the grey static. Mathias pushed the remote's buttons, trying to flip channels. Whether the channel actually changed or not, the static never disappeared from the screen. Lukas turned to look at Mathias, eyes contemplative.

"I guess… Well, we can just call someone to come out and take a look at it," Mathias suggested, looking down at the remote in his hand.

"But why would it just stop working like that?" Lukas muttered. He shook his head and stood up, folding his arms over his chest. "We need to go to the store today, Mathias."

Mathias nodded absently, flipping the remote over in his hands. "Yeah, what are we getting?" he asked, raising his head.

"Food. What else?"

"Am I allowed to get toilet paper, though?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

While the Norwegian walked away to the stairs, Mathias dropped the TV remote onto the armrest of the couch and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. As he was lowering his arms, his phone began to go off. The Dane swiveled around, searching for it for a few seconds before detecting it lying on the coffee table. He bent over and snatched it up, seeing that it was Finland calling.

Mathias swiped the screen and put the cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Tino!"

"Hi, Mathias," Tino replied. Mathias smiled, about to ask how his Finnish friend was doing on this morning, when he heard an awful cough in the background. It was deep and wet, the nasty kind of cough.

"I wanted to call and tell you guys that we won't be able to make it to dinner this evening," Tino went on. "Berwald caught something, now he is feeling mighty awful."

Mathias's smile quickly turned into a slight grimace as Sweden hacked again. "God, he sounds pretty bad," he agreed into the phone.

"I do hate to cancel, but Berwald just won't be able to go out anywhere today," Tino sighed a bit. "Do you know a good date to reschedule?"

"Nah, not right off the top of my head. I'll get back to you when I talk to Lukas about it."

"Oh, sounds good! Well, I better go get Berwald something hot to drink. Talk to you later, Mathias!"

Mathias stuffed his hand into the pocket of his red hoodie. "Later, Tino!"

As he hung up, Mathias headed for the stairs, taking them up two at a time. When he walked into the bedroom, Lukas was standing in front of the open closet, pulling a striped tee shirt over his head.

"Tino called," he informed Lukas. "Berwald's ill, so they had to cancel the dinner plans. He wants to know a good day to reschedule."

Lukas straightened his shirt and looked over at Mathias as the elder dug through the second drawer of his dresser, pulling a plain red tee shirt out. "Did you give him a day?"

"No," Mathias shook his head, pulling his hoodie off. "I wanted to ask you about it first."

Lukas sat on the edge of the bed while Mathias got dressed; kicking his long sleeping pants off and pulling dark jeans on.

"I dunno. I'd have to go look at the calendar on the fridge," Lukas replied with a shrug.

Mathias dropped his discarded clothes onto the bed and sat beside Lukas, grabbing his black shoes out from under the bed. Lukas stared at the wood floor while Mathias pulled his shoes on, and then tilted his head, looking at Mathias.

"What is Berwald ill with?"

Bright blue eyes met with his and Mathias scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows coming together. "I have no clue… Tino never said. But I could hear him coughing in the background. It was one of those gross, wet coughs, ya know."

"Could be a flu, or pneumonia," Lukas suggested, reaching up to readjust his hair clip.

"Very possible," Mathias agreed. As Lukas finished fiddling with his hair, Mathias smiled brightly at him and leaned in, placing his hand on his lover's cheek and kissing him softly.

Lukas returned the kiss, his fingers finding Mathias's other hand, resting on the bed beside him, and wrapping around the Dane's own fingers.

When they pulled apart, Mathias tapped Lukas's nose lightly and laughed as the other swatted at his hand, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Let's just go to the store, okay?" Lukas muttered, standing up. "And don't be an idiot in public."

"An idiot?" Mathias hopped up. "I'm an idiot in public?"

Lukas glanced over his shoulder at him as he walked to the door. "Well... You're always an idiot in public. So, don't be yourself."

"That's never going to happen, and you know that if it ever did, you would be depressed." Mathias flipped the light off and followed Lukas out into the hall and down the stairs, snatching his car keys off the mounted key holder.

"Whatever you say," Lukas grabbed his coat and pulled it on, looking at the TV set as he did so. "And don't forget to call about that."

Within a few minutes, the pair found themselves locking the front door and heading down the front walk to the driveway. Mathias unlocked the car and pulled the passenger door open for Lukas. While the Norwegian climbed in, Mathias tilted his head toward the direction of the city, humming thoughtfully.

"Lotta sirens blaring today," he noted, his hand on the door frame.

Lukas listened a bit and nodded. "Maybe there was a big wreck," he proposed, his tone not concerned in the least.

"Great," Mathias shut the door and went around to the driver's side, pulling it open and slipping in. "That just means traffic will be a bitch."

Lukas looked over at him, doing up his seat belt. "If that's even the case," he intoned as the seat belt clicked.


	3. Sound the Alarm

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was pretty busy the past few weeks. But I finished this chapter! Things are picking up now, so get ready for the rush and fun :)**

**Thank you for the faves and watches! I hope you enjoy what is to come!**

* * *

"I told you traffic would be a bitch," Mathias complained as the pair sat in the car, stuck between a multitude of other cars on the road into the city.

Lukas leaned close to the door on his right, trying to see past the long line of vehicles.

"Like I said, probably just a huge wreck," the Norwegian muttered, sitting back down in the seat.

Mathias huffed a bit, resting one hand on the wheel and placing the other on his chin.

"They knew I was really hungry," he muttered under his breath.

Lukas shot him a look, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "Yeah, I bet they did, Mathias."

For a few seconds, the cars began to inch forward. Mathias eagerly followed them; hoping things would start to pick up form here. But after traveling no more than several inches, everything came to a halt once more. The Dane let out an exasperated sigh and whacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand.

"Don't you dare start destroying this car, Mathias," Lukas warned, his eyes directed out the window. Mathias looked over at him, waiting for Lukas to return the look, but he only stared out the window.

Mathias twisted himself around to take a look behind the car then faced forward again, tilting his head. "We're right outside the city… Where are the cop lights?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Lukas lifted up a bit, humming softly to the question. "They're probably further into the city. Traffic is just backed up that bad. Which means we're going to be stuck here for a long time, though."

Before Mathias could respond, the driver's door of the car in front of them was flung open and a tall dark haired man stepped out, most likely hoping for a better view of the problem. As people noticed this, it began a chain effect of more people leaving their cars and moving forward, hoping to find something out.

"I'll be right back," Mathias told Lukas as he undid his seat belt and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

Lukas watched him climb out blankly, his own hand inching down to rest on the seat belt release. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stay there," Mathias flashed him a smile and shut his door, taking a good look around. He started walking forward, listening to the people around him talking and questioning.

The man from the car in front of Mathias and Lukas was walking down row back toward his car. Mathias approached him, stuffing a hand in his jacket pocket and holding the other up a bit.

"Excuse me, sir," he greeted the man. "Did you see anything up there?"

To his disappointment, the man shook his head, sighing. "Not a thing. This shit's backed up for miles. Might as well just have everyone throw their cars into reverse and back out of here."

Mathias uttered a small laugh and nodded, rubbing his chin. "No kidding. Want to go spread the word, then?" he joked, and the man chuckled, nodding.

"I'll get right on it. But seriously, I don't like the feel of this. No cops anywhere near the area? You'd think they would be around here, directing the traffic and maybe giving out an explanation so people don't start flipping shit."

"I wouldn't mind seeing a cop by this point," Mathias agreed. "This is getting beyond frustrating."

The man nodded again, his eyes widening a bit. "I'm about ready to get my wife and just walk back home. It's not even worth it any-"

Before the man could finish statement, he was interrupted by a chorus of loud screams, somewhere between the tall buildings of the city. And it was slowly growing closer.

"What… the hell… is that?" Mathias turned toward the city, squinting a bit, taking a few steps forward.

People were turning and asking the same question and those further ahead in the jam began moving closer into the city, daring to get a better look. Mathias stepped around a few open doors and picked his pace up a little bit, leaving the man behind.

As he was about to move around a woman holding her young child, the people that were ahead all jolted in surprise, or even fear, and whirled back around, some letting out shrieks of their own. The screaming had found its way out here and the people were rushing back down the rows of cars to find theirs, hoping for safety inside.

The people that came from the city were haggard looking, and many had blood covering the front of their clothes, as if it had been vomited up. They were stumbling and staggering, screaming and panicking. Behind them were men and women in biohazard suits, and police officers tagging along behind. Helicopters were beginning to appear from the skies over the city.

Mathias felt his heartbeat increase in speed and took a few steps backward before spinning around and taking off down the rows, skidding to a halt beside his car. Lukas was standing outside the car on the other side, his eyes widened in a rare look of unsettlement.

"Mathias, what the hell is happening?" Lukas demanded, his tone wavering only slightly.

Mathias planted his hands down on the roof of the car. "They're all sick, Lukas! What did Tino say on the phone? A disease, remember? Look at that!"

"I'm looking, dammit!" Lukas all but screeched. "Can we do something besides look!"

Mathias beat a hand down on the roof of the car, about to speak, when someone sprinted right behind him, accidentally crashing into him. Mathias was thrown forward onto the car, the person landing sideways against him. As they struggled to right themselves, Mathias heard a cough right near his ear and flinched away. He could feel the person's shirt against his hand and it felt wet.

"S-Sorry…" a strangle voice stuttered and Mathias turned around, seeing the blood and mucous soaked woman behind him, pale and deathly looking.

Mathias nodded, watching the woman hurry away, too stunned to say anything back. He felt certain that her cough had been angled away from him, and as long as he did not let his hand anywhere near his face, or near Lukas's, he would be fine.

"We need to get out of here," Mathias said over the car to Lukas, who nodded in response and started moving around the car to get to him.

The biohazard workers were coming closer and Mathias had a fear they would take down anyone in the area, sick or not. He reached out and grabbed Lukas's hand with his clean one and started shifting about through the cars and crowd.

"What are we going to do when we get out of this jam?" Lukas wanted to know, pressing close against Mathias.

Mathias kicked a car door shut that was blocking their path. "Let's discuss that when we actually get out of here, okay?"

They were more than twelve feet from their car when the crowd surged forward and Lukas was ripped away from Mathias, the crowd splitting them. Mathias whipped around, calling out for Lukas and shoving people aside. Lukas was being moved backwards, between the hoods and back ends of cars. Just as Mathias finally caught sight of his lover over a few people's heads, something rammed right into Mathias from his side, knocking him to the ground forcefully and trapping him.

Mathias yelped out and struggled, flipping over onto his back and feeling his wrists being restrained. When he raised his head, he found himself looking right into the mask of a biohazard suit.


	4. IV

Something near his head was beeping. It was a soft, steady rhythm, bouncing around in the darkness. Mathias drew in a deep breath, clenching his fingers at his sides, feeling some kind of itchy cloth under his hands and arms.

His eyes clenched closed even more as he unclenched his fingers, wondering if he could make the constant beeping sounds disappear. It was quite annoying, after all.

But the sound never faded into the distance. Mathias blew out a gust of air and decided to crack one eyelid open.

The first thing he registered was the bright fluorescent light above his face. It near blinded him at first glance, and Mathias quickly averted his eye. The next thing he could make out was a large curtain wrapped around the bed, allowing six feet of space between the bed and the curtain. It was white, not allowing Mathias to see through it and beyond into the room outside.

Mathias opened his other eye and turned his head to the other side, finding the source of the beeping right away. It was only a heart monitor. An IV pole stood beside the monitor, its tubes hooked into Mathias's right arm and taped down. A small part of his brain took notice to the fact that he was still in his casual clothing, minus the jacket, which was sitting at the foot of the bed.

Just as Mathias reached for the IV tubes in his forearm, intending on ripping them right out, a nurse threw the curtain aside and entered, wearing a white and red biohazard suit.

"Don't you dare," the nurse warned in a low tone. Mathias dropped his arm back at his side and looked over at her, feeling his hair falling around his face.

The nurse took a look at the heart monitor and then the IV bags, taking notes on the clipboard she held in her gloved hands. Mathias watched her, expecting her to say something to him, anything about what was going on and what he was doing here, but she remained silent.

As the woman turned around and pulled the curtain back to exit, Mathias reached the hand that was not connected to the IV out.

"Hey, whoa, wait a second, ma'am."

The nurse paused, letting the curtain swing shut, and halfway faced Mathias. "Yes?"

Mathias tilted his head. "That's it?" he demanded. "You're just going to leave without a word?"

"What is it that you want me to say?" the nurse held the clipboard against her chest, facing Mathias fully now, looking right at him.

"Maybe you could tell me what the hell is going on for a start," Mathias suggested, clenching his jaw a bit. He really did not want to get angry here and now, with the risk of losing his temper completely.

The nurse cast her eyes away, shrugging her shoulders a little in the suit. "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes, I think I would like that."

"I have no clue," she looked back at him again. "People are falling ill with some unknown virus that the hospitals cannot get rid of. It is spreading rapidly, and is transferred through the exchange of bodily fluids."

Mathias cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sounds like you know what's going on."

"No, that is as far as I know," the nurse shook her head. "We are unaware of what it is exactly, or what we can do to stop it. The government has decided to quarantine those who are ill or presenting any symptoms that could lead to this disease."

Looking into her eyes, Mathias knew she was telling him all that she knew. He let out a small sigh, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Is it… fatal?" Mathias asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the white tiled floor, slumping down a bit.

The nurse drew in a deep breath before replying calmly, "Yes. Yes it is."

"And am I infected?"

"That is why you are in here, being monitored."

There was a brief silence between the two in the little space surrounded by a curtain. The nurse took another look at the heart monitor, then at her clipboard. When she reached out to move the curtain again, Mathias quickly jerked his head up.

"One more thing!" he hesitated, biting down on his lip for a second before continuing, "Lukas Bondevik… Is he in this building anywhere…?"

The nurse stepped out and started pulling the curtain shut, replying quickly, "I do not know."

Mathias watched the curtain close completely and slammed his head back against the stiff pillow. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a few moments before reopening them and looking down at the IV. Bringing up his other hand, Mathias wrapped his fingers around the tube at his skin and drew in a deep breath before yanking hard.

The tube being ripped from his skin stung like hell, but it was tolerable. Little beads of blood began to roll down his arm from the small hole and liquid came squirting from the end of the tube. Mathias threw the IV tube down and sat up, swinging his body around and planting his feet on the ground. There had apparently been such a rush that no one had taken time to pull his shoes off.

There was no sign of any other doctors or nurses coming near his little section, so Mathias carefully stood up, grabbing his jacket off the foot of the bed. The blood was running down his forearm and into his hand, but he ignored it, pulling the jacket on and zipping it halfway up.

The Dane took the few steps forward to reach the curtain's entrance and lightly grasped it with his hand. Very quietly and cautiously, he began to pull it back a tint bit, peeking out.

He saw that he was currently in a huge room, similar to an empty gymnasium, only much larger. The lighting was very dim and gave an eerie presence to the atmosphere. There were at perhaps hundreds of other little stations just like his set up all around, curtains closed and hiding all kinds of secrets behind them.

Mathias held back a groan; Lukas could be in any one of those and he would have to search through every one until he found the Norwegian. And surely, he would get caught and drug right back to this bed. He doubted he could convince the officials that he was not ill by any means.

Footsteps rounded a corner and were headed to where Mathias stood. He leaped back, letting the curtain fall shut again and backed up until his legs hit the side of the bed. But the footsteps passed by his station and continued on down the line. Mathias breathed out a small sigh and hurried over to the curtain again.

This time, he stuck his head completely out, looking right then left. This small area was empty of doctors and nurses, and Mathias took his chance. He stepped out into the hall, shutting the curtain behind him. Looking first left, then right, Mathias decided to head left down the hall and took off as quietly as he could.

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! It was not quite as fun as the previous one, haha, but I have a very good plan formulating itself, so I am excited to continue on!**


End file.
